Witch in Konoha High School
by Nikooru-sama
Summary: A girl called Haruno Sakura has magical powers and she goes to Konoha High School, she makes lots of friends and some enemies. Sasusaku,naruhina,nejiten,eventually! Rated T for language! NOT UPDATING
1. Chapter 1 : The new girl

_**New Girl

* * *

**_

I'm kinda new at this stuff so don't be mean to me when you guys give me reviews plz!

* * *

_There was a girl called Haruno Sakura, and it was her first day at Konoha High. The clan 'Haruno' uses witch-craft and wizardry, but in a good way so isn't a bad witch._

_When she arrived at her new school in the playgrounds, she heard people whispering things about her like, "Isn't she from the Haruno clan that uses magic?", "She's soooooooooo hot! I wanna go out with her!", or "Look at that ass of her's, it's so big!", she hated it when people talk about her like that._

When she got to her classroom, all the boys crowded around her saying, "Go out with me!", "Marry me!", and all that shit... Then suddenly a teacher came in and noticed Sakura being surronded by boys , so he told them to sit down, then said, "Looks like we have a new student here today, come down here to introduce yourself to the whole class.".

_When she went down at front she said,"I'm Haruno Sakura, I think you heard rumors about our clan that uses witch-craft and wizardry...well...they're true...", then there was silence in the whole classroom, until the teacher spoke up, "I'm Hatake Kakashi, you'll be sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke raise your hand so Ms Sakura can see you.", then a boy raised his hand in the air, he had dark raven hair and onyx eyes, Sakura sat next to him, but never talked to him._

_When the bell rang a blond girl with a long pony-tail came up to her with two more friends, one of them had purple hair with white eyes and the other girl had two hair buns on top of her head that was brown like her eyes. "Hi, I'm Yamanika Ino, This girl with white eyes is Hyuuga Hinata and the one with two buns is Tenten, do you want us to show you around the school?", "Thanks! I thought I would'nt be able to make some friends this quick!", "How?", all three girls asked Sakura,"Because people tease me about my hair colour and how big my forehead is...", "Oh...But that doesn't matter now does it! We'll back you up whenever you're in trouble!", Ino had said with a promising voice. So they they went out to show Sakura around the school the whole break._

_"We are the most popular girls in this school just to tell you, as you can see behind us...", then there were fan boys behind them shouting, "I LOVE YOU HINATA!", "I LOVE YOU INO!", "I LOVE YOU TENTEN!", the four girls sweatdropped. "We haven't introduced you to the boys yet, they're the most popular boys in this school like us.", Ino, Hinata and Tenten went up to the boys to introduce them to Sakura._

_One boy has his hair up like a pinapple and looks VERY bored, one that has long hair with the same eyes as Hinata, a boy that has blond hair like Ino's but a bit darker and has sky blue eyes and lastly was Sasuke."Hi guys, this is Sakura, Sakura the boy with a head that is like a pinapple is Nara Shikamaru-kun, the boy with long brown hair and has eyes like Hinata is Hyuuga Neji-kun, the boy with blond hair is the idiot Uzumaki Naruto-kun and obviously you know Uchiha Sasuke-kun.". the boys looked up to see the pink haired witch and said 'hi' in a very bored tone as other boys would._

_Then in the distance, you can see A LOT of girls coming their direction shouting,"SASUKE-KUN, SHIKA-KUN, NEJI-KUN, NARUTO-KUN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!", in high-pitched sqeals of delight, but horrible for boys. They all ran for it in a different direction, but Sakura stopped while the others kept running, "What are you doing Sakura-chan, you'll get stomped on!", but Sakura chose to ignore it, then she streched her arms out and a big see-through blob came out and the girl couldn't get through it, the popular boys and girls had wide eyes as they saw what Sakura just did, but chose to ignore asking her questions._

_They went to their next class after the incident when Sakura used her magicto help them escape from rampaging girls at the cafeteria, then a door slid open and a teacher that had a ciggerate in his mouth, the teenagers in the front were coughing like mad since he stood in front for a while the said,"Hi minna-san, I'm Asuma, I don't know what subject I'm gonna be teaching, so you students can just talk while I...yawn...go to sleep...", then Asuma dozed off to the dream of worlds...maybe not..._

_To the girls_

_The four girls were just talking about which boy they like in the school,"Ino-chan, which boy do you like?" asked Tenten,"I REALLY like Shika-kun but he's sooooo lazy, what about you Tenten?" Ino said devilishly,"Erm...I..um..I..eh...l.like N.neji-kun..." replied Tenten with a whisper while blushing, Ino, Hinata and Sakura was like 'Ooooooooooh!' and stuff like that,"We all know that Hinata-chan likes Naruto-kun, he's just too dumb to notice it. What about you Sakura, which boy do you like so far?" said Ino with a wide evil grin,"I don't really like anyone at the moment, who do you think i could be with?" replied Sakura in a curious tone,"Hmm...I know! You can be with Sasuke-kun, he's hot and cool don't you think so Sakura-chan?" Ino said,"I think I agree with Ino-chan, you guys would look like a cute couple!" said Hinata with a happy voice, Sakura turned away and blushed a bit,"You think?"she said while blushing harder than before._

_To the boys_

_"Oi, guys! Who do you like out of those four girls over there!" shouted Narutoto his best buds, "I kinda like Ino, she's so pretty but bossy. Who do you like Neji?" Shikamaru asked Neji who had his eyes closed,"I guess Tenten is kinda cute with two buns but I wanna see her hair down since no one has ever seen it down before.", the four boys nodded their heads in agreement "It's obvious that Naruto likes my cousin Hinata and blushes when he sees her." Neji said, then asked Sasuke, "Who do you like Uchiha, I think you can match up with that Haruno over there." he said pointing at the pink haired girl with her friends, then Sasuke replied "I dunno, I certainly would not pick any of my fan girls, that's a fact, but she does look a bit cute though...", "I think the cold-hearted Uchiha Sasuke might be in love!" whispered Shikamaru to Sasuke's ear, "URUSAI!" Sasuke shouted that attracted everyone's attention to the four boys (not the teacher)._

_Then suddenly the four boys were throwing school stuff at each other and the rest of the class were fighting aswell (also the four girls).Then a paper aeroplane has hit the teacher and woke him up, he didn't look to happy, looked VERY angry. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW, WHO STARTED THIS RACKET! ANSWER ME NOW!", then everyone pointed at the four boys and girls that are still throwing things, not listening to a word he said, "YOU EIGHT STUDENTS ARE GETTING DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL, AND CLEAN UP THIS ROOM IN YOUR DETENTION TIME!", "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" the four boys and girls shouted at their teacher but he ignored them. Then the school bell rang and they all went home since they have half days on Fridays, except a group of four boys and four girls._

_"You eight should be ashamed at yourselves, now clean this room now and then you can go home!", then the teacher left four boys and four girls in the classroom. "I hate cleaning up things, it's too troublesome." said Shikamaru while picking up rubbers of the floor, "Since you guys are just too lazy to do anything, I'll just use my powers to clean up this pigsty.", said Sakura while gathering her powers in one hand, then at one side of the room where Sakura positioned her hand started to float in mid air and all the papers were piling on top of each other, then the pencils went on each desk (same as the rubbers) and the board eraser started to rub off the writing on the board and placed it neatly on the teacher's desk._

_"It wasn't that hard you know, well I gotta go now you guys should go home too, well see you guys later!" then she picked up her tuff and went out the room, the others were amazed at how she can control her powers well, so they grabbed their stuff quickly and raced outof the room to catch up with Sakura._

_When the others caught up with Sakura they decided to walk home together (since they go home the same way), suddenly a group of girls came up to Sakura and said "Why hello Pinky, why on earth do you have such a big forehead and hanging out with MY Sasuke-kun!", when Sakura hears those words 'pinky' and 'forehead girl' she gets mad, but she's not allowed to use her powers to fight people, "What did you just say!" Sakura said with a VERY angry voice, "Pinky, just get out of my way and give me my Sasuke-kun! Forehead-girl!", the leader of the group shouted in Sakura's face, oh that girl is in for it now! "It sounds like you wanna fight but you've got the wrong idea, I'm much powerful than you when I'm fighting, even without my powers." Sakura shouted in the girl's face, "Don't underestimate me!" the girl charged at Sakura and tried to punch her but Sakura just moved out of the way and elbowed the girl in the back, "I shouldn't be doing this, you're making me to do it, it would be your fault if you get badly injured." then Sakura walked away from her group of friends and fan girls of Sasuke's and headed down to a river._

_When Sakura got to the river, a rod appeared in her right hand and she suddenly changes clothes, then she walked on top of the water and started to dance on her bare feet (it keeps her to calm down if she did something wrong like that fighting scene) and the water inder her started to rise lifting Sakura up in the air while she danced._

_Somewhere not far away from Sakura_

_Sakura's friends were hiding in some bushes not so far or near Sakura and were watching her dance on the water, "Wow, she looks so beautiful when she dances." said Sasuke in a low whisper, "I told you that you were in love with her, tsk tsk, you never listen to me Sasuke, I'm always right." said Shikamaru teasingly to Sasuke, then Sakura turned to their direction and started saying "Iknow you guys are there, you can come out now. It's not like I'm gonna bite or anything.", then her friends came out from their hiding places, Naruto asked "Why did you walk away from that bitch, you could of just beat her up while you had the chance!", "I'm not allowed to hurt other people with or without my powers, it's against the law.", then she made a small smile to them, "I'm gonna show you a neat trick I've done a few days ago, it's really good. Just go back a bit." the seven of them backed away a bit, then Sakura did some twists and turns with her rod in the air, suddenly something came out of the sky above them then landed on the water next to Sakura, "This is an Aeon, he's called Valefore, he won't bite at all, come Valefore." Valefore did what he's ordered to do and flew towards the other teenagers and landed right infront of them, "You can pet him if you want, he likes being petted by other people.", then The three girls Ino, Tenten and Hinata went towards Valefore and petted his neck, "His neck feels soft!" said the three girls in unison, "I told you he's harmless, c'mon boys are you guys too scared to pet a big bird?" Sakura said jokingly, but the boys came up and petted Valefore's neck to feel what it feels like. "Told you it's not bad, I need to get home now, see you guys on Monday. Valefore! Dismissed!" then Valefore flew up to the sky and disappeared in the dark sky. Eveyone went different ways when they were going home and stayed at their homes for the weekend.

* * *

_

I think that was a lame chapter._ Just review of what you thought about it...  
_


	2. Chapter 2 : A Murder takes place!

_**A Murder!**_

I forgot to add this at the end of the 1st chapter!

_Last chapter..._

_Everyone went home for the weekends but when Sakura gets home, something very bad has happened!_

When Sakura just opened her house door she saw blood eveywhere, on the floor, the walls everythinguntil she saw a man looking over two dead bodies (her parents lets say, and just to say the man is Orochimaru!).

"What did you do to my parents Orochimaru! Why are you here!" shouted Sakura. He looked up to her and cackled evilly.

"I have come here for you my dear Sakura, I want your powers so I can take over the world! But your parents got in the way. I'll just take my leave, until next time, see ya later!" and in a 'poof!' sound was made with smoke everywhere, when the smoke had disappeared she couldn't see Orochimaru anymore. Sakura ran to her house phone and called the police now she hasn't got anyone to live with.(poor her!)

Monday at school

The weekend has gone by very quickly especially for Sakura, all she did in the weekend was tidying the house, then cried in her room and didn't eat anything, she cried herself to sleep but would wake up after a few minutes because her mind keeps replaying the scene that her parents got killed and Orochimaru over their dead bodies.

When she got to the school gates, she saw the girls waiting for her with the boys looking bored (as usual).

"Here comes Sakura guys! Hi Sakura, you okay?" said Ino with a worried look on her face. "Haven't you heard on the news lately, Sakura's parents got murdered on Friday." said Neji. "I'm fine really, you guys don't have to worry about me so much." said Sakura as she had put on a fake happy voice with a fake happy smile. "We should get to class soon, just in case Kakashi-sensei might actually come on time." said Hinata, everyone looked at her in a weird way but just left the subject when they headed to class.

In the classroom

When the eight students got to their classrooms, opened the door and all you can hear was : "I LOVEYOU!", "GO OUT WITH ME!", "WALK ME HOME AFTER SCHOOL!" and stuff like that. They were pushing and shoving people out of the way to get to their desks.

15 minutes later

"Hello class, I got los-" he was cut off by the whole class "You got lost on the road of life...We've heard that excuse so many times!", Kakashi just continued what he was going to say (after he was going to say 'I got lost on the road of life' saying)

"Anyway, the whole class is going to do a project-" he got interrupted by the class again by loud groans of 'not liking that idea' "about different crime scenes and murders in Konoha city, you are going to be put in groups of eight and you guys can arrange who's going in your groups. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow and get on with our normal lessons" then Kakashi started writing stuff on the board.

Sakura was soooo bored since she has already done the kinda work at her old schools, the a piece of paper came up folded neatly, she opened it and it said:

_I'm really sorry for what had happened to your parents._

_Hinata._

(I forgot to put in that the other three girls sit infront of her and the boys behind)

Sakura wrote in:

_It's okay, I'm already over it._

_Sakura._

Hinata took out a new piece of paper from her notebook and wrote:

_I'm inviting everyone for a sleep-over at my house after school, do you wanna come?_

Sakura had excitement in her eyes, then wrote back:

_Sure, I'd love to! Atleast I don't need to be lonely for a while!_

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! **(I forgot to put that in the 1st chapter too)

The bell went and everyone went their different ways to get to their next class, the four girl's class was Science and the four boys class was English.

_**TBC...**_

I'm so tired typing right now! I'll make the next chapter a more romantic one (I hope!) Give me your review about it!


	3. Chapter 3 : Boring classes

_**Boring classes, later a Sleep-over!**_

I just put a random title in. Don't ask me why. Enjoy reading!

The girls class : Science

Everyone got to their desks, but there was no sign of Kurenai, their Science teacher so everyone was talking to eachother.

"So are you guys excited about the sleep-over! It's gonna be a blast!" Ino said, actually shouted.

"I forgot to tell you guys that Neji-nii-san (is that how you spell it?) is inviting the boys aswell today." said Hinata while blushing cause she's excited seeing Naruto at her house.

"Well, the more people the more fun, right!" Tenten said with a lot of excitement (these people have a lot of excitement today...)

Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang and you can see Kurenai coming through.

"Okay class, I'm sorry that I was late for todays lesson because I was at a meeting, so lets start todays lesson. Turn to page 63 in the textbook, today we are learning about sex cells and normal cells (I was doing this work at my school for weeks) you'll read the paragraphs yourselves with I write on the board" and with that she started to write stuff down from the textbook to the board. (Long para ain't it?)

After everyone finished reading, Kurenai told them to copy in their jotters what she wrote on the board incase they get a surprise test about it. The boys were actually looking at the female parts of the woman (I know, PERVERTS!) and didn't read anything at all.

"I'm so bored! I've already done this at my old schools so I don't need to copy anything." Sakura whispered to Hinata that sits next to her (They sit in different places in different classrooms)

"Really? This stuff looks hard to revise for a test. You can tell that the boys are gonna fail, they're just looking at the pictures, you can see them drooling, ewww, such perverts!" whispered Tenten that sits behind them with Ino beside her.

When everyone finished (except the boys), Kurenai started asking questions about what cell does what, what part is the female part called and so on to each pupil randomly (I'm just gonna make her not know some random people's names)

"You over there!" Kurenai pointed at a boy that has spikey black hair with dark brown eyes in the back row, "What does the nucleus do in a cell?" the boy started stuttering "Um..erm...i..i.it does...eh...I don't know Sensei".

"I guess you weren't reading the page were you, a punishment exercise for you then!" (I get those at my school if we don't pay attention in class, I already got 3!)

"I'll ask someone else that has read it, you over there!" she pointed at Sakura "Do you know the answer?" then Sakura replied an answer that Kurenai surprised at since Sakura said a lot of info for the question.

"Well done! I guess someone has paid attention for once!" Kurenai clapped her hands to congrats Sakura.

_(I can't be bothered to write more on the girls class! Lets move on!)_

The boys class : English

The boys teacher was late also cause of the meeting they had (Which I just made up) so everyone was talking.

"Hey guys, are you three going to the sleep-over after school?" said Naruto to his three pals, that was approching his desk (Which is next to Sasuke), all you can here are mumbles that you can just make out.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Troublesome."

Then a loud 'bang' filled the classroom by the door and their teacher Asuma came through.

"Alright class! Shut your gobs right now and get to your desks! I was late because I was at a meeting with other teachers, now lets start with todays lesson which is Grammer (I still do that and I'm at highschool) we will start by doing the Present tense and Past tense, I'll be writing the Present tense and you write in the Past tense in your jotters." and with that Asuma started to write on the board Present tense wordsand the pupils would write ion the Past tense words (I do this at school and I always get the words right! xD)

All the girls that love Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shika (I just shortened it) didn't do their work, they just stared at the ones they love with love-hearts in their eyes.

When everyone finished (except the girls) Asuma picked random people to write down their answer on the board.

(I'm just gonna make him like Kurenai, not knowing anyone's names)

"You over there!" he pointed at a girl that was looking at Sasuke, she had shoulder length blonde hair with purple eyes "Come down and write down your answer on the board!" the girl got up and walked to the board and just stared at the word.

It was written like this:

_Present tense : Forbid, Past tense : _

(It's too easy, I know! I don't know what to put in!)

She was getting nervous because she had to do it infront of the class and also 'her precious' Sasuke is watching her (NOT! He's looking outside the window next to his desk! And he's not her precious!)

So she turned to Asuma and said "I don't know the answer Sensei" very quietly so only the teacher can hear it.

"You'll get a punishment exercise after class for not paying attention!" shouted Asuma, when everyone noticed what he meant they started to laugh except the four boys that were trying to hold the laughter in (I'm making Asuma a bit like Kurenai like : not knowing people's names, but they're not meant for eachother)

"Can anyone else like to come down and get the answer right?" said Asuma in a disappointed tone of voice.

"You over there!" he pointed at Sasuke "Come down and get the answer right!" he shouted at Sasuke, who just smirked (cause obviously he knows the answer)

When he got to the board, he wrote down : _Forbidden_ and went back to his seat.

"Well done indeed, atleast you aren't like some people that doesn't know easy words!" then the class started to laugh again.

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**

The bell rang for break-time and everyone went outside in the nice warm weather of Summer (Did I mention Summer at the start?)

Outside with our favorite people

"God our class was sooooooo boring! The boys in our class are perverts! They were looking at pictures of-eeewwwww I don't wanna say it..." Tenten said to the others in disgust of what happened at Science class.

"A girl in our class didn't even know what forbid is in the Past tense, for crying out loud!" shouted Naruto like he wanted the whole world to know.

"You probably didn't know what it was either, dobe." said Sasuke in his normal cool tone.

"What did you say Sasuke-teme!" shouted Naruto in an angry tone, but Hinata managed to calm him down.

"Thanks Hinata!" then he gave her a big bear hug, right now Hinata is as red as a tomato at the moment (Won't that be cute! xD)

At the moment, the eight teens are walking down a small path near the school full of sakura flowers in trees and petals coming down, just to get away from their fanboys and fangirls. (The path is kinda hidden so it's their secret meeting place, I'm just gonna skip quite a lot after this bit)

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**

The bell went and everyone was walking inside to their next classes.

Last block of school

It's the last block of school and guess what it is... it's P.E with Gai! (a bit random. But okay...) the girls went in the girl's changing room and the boys went to the boy's changing rooms.

The girls P.E uniform is a white T-shirt with the Konoha badge sewn on and the shorts are black, it's length is just the middle of the thighs (quite short, ne? The colour of my school uniform is black and white, the same with the P.E kit), the same with the boys except the shorts length is just above the knee.

"WELCOME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WE WILL BE DOIN 20 LAPS AROUND THE GYM-HALL FOR WARM-UPS! NOW HURRY IT UP!" Gai shouted and did his good-guy pose and his teeth went 'ping', his favorite student that looks exactly like him (guess who? I don't need to tell you what they look like) followed in suit of what his favorite teacher had done.

"LEE! YOU ARE FOLLOWING IN MY FOOT-STEPS! I'M PROUD OF YOU!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Then the started hugging eachother and crying (like in the episode after Lee was fighting Sasuke. I don't wanna tell you the details!)

While everyone was doing laps

The four boys were in the lead to get away from their fangirls and the four girls are right behind the boys trying to get away from their fanboys. Then suddenly Sakura's fanboys were catching up with her, so she ran faster, running right beside the four boys.

"Oh shit! They caught up with me! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and she ran as fast as she could infront of the boys but some managed to grab her T-shirt, trying to rip it off.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Get off me perverts!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs to get the boys off, but failed.

"I think you should help her Uchiha, it's like they're gonna rape her or something." said Neji to Sasuke, that is worried about her.

_'I've got to help her! No one is taking my Sakura away from m-wait, did I say MY Sakura! What am I thinking!' _Sasuke thought as he managed to catch up with Sakura. He threatened them to stay away from hr and eventually they obeyed what he said.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, for saving me from getting my T-shirt ripped." Sakura thanked Sasuke.

"Hn." was all he said.

The two of them were the first ones to finish first and waited for the others to finish.

"ALRIGHT! WELL DONE! NEXT WE ARE GONNA PLAY A BASKET-BALL MATCH, BOYS.vs.GIRLS! HURRY UP AND MAKE YOUR TEAMS!" Gai sai-i mean shouted to the class and did the good-guy pose and his teeth went 'ping' and obviously Lee followed.

The two first teams were : Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shika and three other boys and the girls : Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and three other girls.

(I can't be bothered typing what stuff they were doing when they tried to shoot and stuff like that)

The score was 56 - 53 to the boys.

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**

The bell went so that meant school's over, so everyone went to their changing rooms and headed home.

Outside the school

"Hey Sakura, do you have a username for your e-mail?" asked Ino.

"It's _sakurablossem_, what's your's?" Sakura said.

"Mine is _blondy2000_, do you want Hianta's and Tenten's since they aren't here yet?" said Ino. Sakura nodded.

"Hinata's is _shygirl4eva_ and Tenten's is _bunheadgirl_." Ino replied.

"Thanks! I need to get home quick today to pack for our sleep-over, bye!" Sakura waved to Ino and headed off.

"Bye!"

_**TBC...**_

Soz I didn't put in the sleep-over in this chapter! I'll put it in the next one! I promise!

Can anyone tell me is Genma the one that coughs a lot?

And can I get other sensei's names that I haven't mentioned in this story, so I can use them a teachers in the later stories, except Jiraiya or Tsunade (I'll use them later) Thx! Review of what you thought about it!


	4. Chapter 4 : Sleepover Time!

**Sleep-over Time!**

Hi again! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Sakura was heading home to pack her stuff, and after that she went on her computer to see if anyone was online, then a convo box popped up on her screen.

On the computer

_shygirl4eva _(Hinata)_: hey sakura! did you just come online?_

_sakurablossem _(Sakura)_: yeah, is anyone else on at the mo?_

_shygirl4eva: ino and tenten are on so ill add them in ths convo._

_blondy2000 _(Ino) _is in this convo_

_bunheadgirl _(Tenten) _is in this convo_

_sakurablossem: hi guys!_

_blondy2000: hi! what time do we go to your house hinata coz you never told us_

_bunheadgirl: yeah hinata!_

_shygirl4eva: come to my house at 6:30 pm and my street is in Pinegrove Gardens _(i just used my friend's address) _you'll see the big house when you come in the street_

_whiteeyesonly _(Neji) _is in this convo_

_whiteeyesonly: hi girls, mind if i come in this convo?_

_blondy2000: who the hell are you!_

_shygirl4eva: it's neji-nii-san, he knows how to hack into convos_

_sharinganuser _(Sasuke) _is in this convo_

_sharinganuser: thx for helping me neji, hi girls_

_sakurablossem: who are you?_

_whiteeyesonly: it's sasuke, sakura_

_cloudgazer _(Shika) _is in this convo_

_cloudgazer: hey peeps!_

_bunheadgirl: who's this now!_

_cloudgazer: it's me, shika_

_iloveramen99 _(guess who?) _is in this convo_

_sakurablossem: let me guess, it's naruto_

_iloveramen99: how did you know!_

_blondy2000: it's REALLY obvious! you've got the thing you love on your username!_

_bunheadgirl: need to go now, need to do homework for 2moz. see ya tonight!_

_sakurablossem: i need to go too, see ya boys later!_

_blondy2000: same here_

_shygirl4eva: yeah, i need to go too_

_bunheadgirl has logged off_

_sakurablossem has logged off_

_blondy2000 has logged off_

_shygirl4eva has logged off_

_sharinganuser: im bored, im logging off. see ya guys later_

_sharinganuser has logged off_

_whiteeyesonly has logged off_

_cloudgazer has logged off_

_iloveramen99: hi guys! im back from the toilet!_

_iloveramen99: EVERYONE LOGGED OFF! THEY LEFT ME ALONE!_

_iloveramen has logged off_

6:25 pm - Sakura's house

"I guess I should get going now." and Sakura used some of her magic to teleport herself to Pinegrove Gardens.

Pinegrove Gardens

When she was infront of the street entrance, as Hinata said : you can see the big house straight away (something simaler to that) so she walked to the big doors and rang the door bell, and the door was opened by Hinata, Ino and Tenten.

"Hey Sakura, come in, come in!" Hinata said and the three dragged Sakura inside the Hyuuga hou-I mean mansion, HUGE mansion!

"What kind of place is this! This isn't a house, it's a fucking mansion!" shouted Sakura as she looked around the Hyuuga's hou-I mean mansion.

"It's called the Hyuuga Estate where all the Hyuugas live." Tenten explained to Sakura.

"Let's go to Hinata's room and put your stuff away, then we can play 'truth or dare'!" Ino said then ran to Hinata's room because she likes playing 'truth or dare' with her friends.

When the other three got to the bedroom, Sakura had put her stuff on Hinata's bed with other bags and sat herself in between Hinata and Tenten.

"I'll start, Hinata truth or dare?" Ino had begun the game of 'truth or dare'.

"Dare..." (I just can't be bothered thinking things up for truth so I'm just doin dares for them)

"I dare you to go into Neji's room and kiss Naruto on the cheek!" all Hinata did was blush as red as a tomato, then walked to Neji's room, she knocked on the door.

She heard a 'come in' so she opened the door and saw Sasuke and Naruto playing the PS2, Neji sitting on a couch watching T.V and Shika lying on the floor with a book covering his face.

She went towards Naruto and tapped him on his shoulder. His head turned to face her and shegave him a peck on the cheek, at the moment Naruto is blushing hard while Hinata ran back to her room, slamming Neji's door closed.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I don't have a clue at all..." Naruto said in a low whisper, still blushing.

Back at Hinata's room

"I can't believe I did that!" Hinata shouted out loud in her friend's faces.

"It's your turn Hinata." Tenten said.

"I pick you Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not scared of anything!"

"Then go and kiss Neji, on the LIPS!" Hinata was laughing devilishly like a maniac.

"Fine, I will then!" then Tenten walked towards Neji's room, then opened his door without permission and kissed him on the lips for 5 secs and went back to Hinata's room.

"It's wasn't actually that bad." Tenten said to Sakura and Ino.

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"I pick dare!"

"Kiss Shika for 15 secs on the lips!"

"Okay."

Ino went to Shika and took the book off his face (he's still sleeping) and kissed him and he woke up because of the pressure on his lips.

15 secs later

15 secs later, Ino was red in the face like Hinata was before and walked back to Hinata's room.

"Nice wasn't it?" Tenten asked and Ino just nodded, blushing more.

Ino said "Sakura truth or dare?"

"Might as well do dare."

"I dare you to French kiss Sasuke for 20 secs!"

"O..Okay.." she walked up to Sasuke, before he could say 'Hi sakura' she slipped her tongue inside his mouth and he did the same tasting inside her mouth (i'm not saying anymore)

20 secs later

20 secs later, Sakura ran back to Hinata's room red in the face, gasping for breath.

"So how was it?" Hinata asked.

"It's was fun actually, he slipped his tongue in my mouth as well."

'Wow' was all they can say.

In Neji's room

"Do you think they did that cause they wanted to?" asked Naruto from out-of-the-blue.

"I think they were playing 'truth or dare' for the fun of it." Neji replied.

"So what should we do now?" said Shika in a very tired tone.

"Hmmm...we should do a prank on them, but what kind?" they were thinking hard what to do to the girls.

(i can't think of anything at the mo so i'll just move to da girls)

In Hinata's room

"What do you guys wanna do, It's only 7:15pm." Ino said to her friends in a bored tone.

"We should make something to eat, I didn't eat a lot for dinner before I got here." said Tenten.

"I haven't eaten anything since lunch time because I had a lot of homework to do for tomorrow." Sakura's stomach growled in hunger.

"I can make cookies if you want guys." Hinata said with a cheerful voice.

"Thanks Hinata!" said the three girls in unison.

So then Hinata and the other girls went to the kitchen to make cookies. (Random, i know!)

In Neji's room...again

"Have you guys thought of anything yet?" Naruto said moaning.

"I think we should just do the same things to them, but french kissing them instead of a short kiss." Shika suggested.

"Sakura has already done that to me." Sasuke said to them.

"Just make the kiss longer than what you did before." Neji said to him.

"let's go now then!" Naruto jumped up and ran into the closed door (he forgot it was closed) and he fell backwards landing on Sasuke.

"Get off me dobe" but he wouldn't budge, he's fainted (that hit on the door must of been hard...)

The three of them tried everything to wake him up, they jumped on him, shout in his ears, punching him and kicking him but wouldn't wake up. Until...

"I know! Hey, Naruto! Hinata brought a HUGE bowl of RAMEN just for YOU!" Sasuke shouted in Naruto's ear.

"WHERE WHERE WHERE! I WANT MY RAMEN!" (rhymes doesn't it?) he jumped up and down cause they mentioned 'Hinata', 'huge bowl of ramen' and 'just for him'. His three pals laughed. (at least they woke him up!)

In the kitchen

"Hey, Hinata! Is this all the ingrediants?" asked Sakura to Hinata.

"Yeah, just put them on the table over there." Hinata replied.

They got everything they needed to make cookies (i did it at school before but i forgot what ingrediants they need, so i'm just gonna skip a bit)

About an hour later...

"We finally made these cookies! Who's gonna try the first one?" Tenten asked.

Sakura took the smallest one and took a bite out of it.

"It's really nice! I think we should give some to the boys, cause there's quite a lot here for just us." Sakura said in between munching on her cookie.

And with that, the girls had two big plates filled with a lot of cookies, making their way to the boy's room. They went inside the boys room with cookies in hand and since Naruto was the first one to see them...

"Hi girls! Cookies!" he ran up to them and took a few cookies from one plate and started to munch them down, one by one.

Then the other three approached the girls and grabbed a cookie each and took a small bite out of it.

"This is really nice, who made it?" asked Shika, shoving the rest of his cookie in his mouth.

"Us four made it, but it was mostly Hinata." replied Sakura.

"Hinata you're the best!" shouted Naruto and hugged Hinata tightly, at the mo she's blushing madly and behind her, three of her friends were giggling.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" asked Ino to Sakura and Tenten.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" said Sasuke, bringing his bag over and took a bundle of films out of his bag.

"There's 'Scream', 'Dark Water', 'The Headless Horseman', 'The Ring' (and so on, i can't think of anymore!)

"The Ring!" everyone shouted except Hinata, she was terrified of scary movies.

"Don't worry Hinata! I'll protect you!" said Naruto, hugging Hinata...again.

Everyone sat down on Neji's sofas in his room (I forgot to mention Neji has four sofas in his room, his room is really big!) two people for each sofa and Neji slotted the DVD in and pressed play.

In the middle of the film

A thunder storm has started a few mins ago when eight teens are watching a scary movie. Whenever the sound of thunder and lightning was heard, the girls would jump and the boys would wrap their arm around their girls to calm them down.

When the scary scene that was about to come up, the four boys screamed 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH' to scare the girls, which worked. The four girls jumped up and shrieked 'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH' and ran out of the bedroom to Hinata's room.

In Hinata's room

"Fucking hell! Why did they do that!" Ino said breathlessly.

"It's payback time!" shouted Tenten, managed to get her breath back.

"But what should we prank on them?" Hinata said quietly getting her breath back.

"I know! Hinata, do you have a wig that's long and black?" asked Sakura as she came up with a god plan.

"Yeah, it's in that closet. I use to wear it for Halloween." said Hinata, pointiing at a closet, wondering what sakura was planning.

"What are you planning Sakura? Tell us!" said Ino with excitement.

"I know what she's thinking, she's gonna dress-up as the Chinese girl from the Ring and scare the hell out of them." said tenten, like she read Sakura's mind.

"I need clothes that are a bit torn, horrible-looking make-up, making the wig wet and me wet." said Sakura, listing the things she needs for pranking the boys.

"Just to say, there are four wigs in there, we other three can dress-up too." said Hinata, taking out four long black wigs.

"I'll use my magic to make the make-up horrible and yucky." said Sakura.

"I'll tear my old clothes that could fit you guys." said hinata looking for old clothes.

"Tenten, can you run the bath with water, the bathroom is right there" Hinata pointed to a door on the left side of the room.

"What should I do then?" Ino moaned cause she doesn't have anything to do.

"I'll try what kind of horrible make-up I should put on everyone, I'll test it on you." said Sakura facing Ino, thinking what kind of make-up to put on her.

Few mins later

Sakura had finally knew what kind of make-up to put on for the girls, she'll put it on the girls after putting the wigs and clothes on.

"I've finished tearing a bit of the clothes." said Hinata.

"I've finished wetting the clothes and wigs." said Tenten.

"And I'm finished choosing what make-up we're using." Sakura giggled at Ino, with the make-up on.

The other two looked at Ino and complimented Sakura of what a great job she did, Hinata handed Ino a mirror and Ino obviously complimented Sakura too.

"We better get changed now, the boys might get suspicious." said Sakura, taking off her PJ's and slipping the wet clothes on.

The others did the same, then tied up their hair in a small bun to put the wig on (except Tenten and Hinata, who had to clip her bags) then had put the make-up on (except Ino coz she already has it on) and the crept to where the boys were.

Where the boys are : Neji's room

The boys are still watching the movie without the girls, but the lights and the T.V were switched off. The boys reached to their bags to get their torches.

"I knew this would happen, I hope the girls are okay." said Naruto, worried about his Hinata. Did I just say _HIS _Hinata?

Then the doorknob was turning and the door was opening, the boys flashed their torches at the door, when the door was completely opened, it revealed Hinata (but the boys don't know) in the torn wet clothes,wet long black wig and showing her face but covered in horrible make-up (the boys can't recognise the faces).

And the boys heard the window opening, Neji shone his torch at Tenten (doesn't know yet) and screamed like a girl, along with the other boys.

Then Neji's closet door was opening so Sasuke shone his torch there and revealed Sakura (she teleported and no one doesn't know who it was) and the boys screamed again.

And lastly Ino (no one knows and I don't know where she was hiding) was right in front of the T.V and cackled evilly like a witch and the boys screamed even louder than before.

But before they can run out the door, Hinata came in the room and closed the door, blocking the door and Tenten came in from the window and closed it, blocking the window, then Sakura was the first one to take off her make-up and wig, then laughed out loud.

"OMG! You guys scream like girls!" Sakura laughed out, then the other three took off the wigs and rubbed off the make-up and laughed too.

"Serves you right for scaring us in the first place!" said Tenten.

"I think we should change clothes and sleep now, it's already 10:15pm and it's a school week," said Hinata, while yawning.

"See ya boys in the morning, it's was fun scaring you!" said Ino, laughing her head off again and the rest of the girls.

Th lights came back on and the boys had terrified faces on and thinking the same thing : 'I'm gonna have nightmares tonight' and went in their sleeping-bags, and in the girl's room was the same thing (except the thinking part) and had smiles on their faces while sleeping.

_**TBC...**_

Hope you guys liked this! Soz for it being a bit long but oh well! R&R plz!


	5. Chapter 5 : Staying over again

Staying over again...

Soz if i haven't updated for a few days, i was reading other stories.

Hope u like this chappie!

The eight children woke up at 8:00am and they had to go to school at 8:15am...

"Oh fuck! We're late for school!" shouted Ino getting all her stuff in Hinata's room, same with Sakura and Tenten.

Then Neji came in the room "On the news, there won't be any school for the whole week because of the storm yesterday, it's flooded everywhere so I think you guys need to stay at our house a bit longer." and with that, he left the room.

"YES! NO SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE WEEK! WOOHOO!" screamed Naruto, running around the whole Hyuuga Estate, getting 'bonks' on his head from his friends.

"But I need to practice my magic at home, but you guys can come along if you want." said Sakura to the three girls.

"Okay, but can we invite the boys aswell and how are we gonna get there?" asked Tenten with a 'not-so-sure' tone.

"We can invite the boys and we're gonna teleport there with my powers." Sakura said in an 'obvious' way.

"I'll tell the boys we're going to your house and they're invited." said Hinata, walking to the boys room.

Few secs later...

A few secs later, Hinata came back and told the other girls they can go to Sakura's house.

"So what time are we gonna go then?" asked Ino to anyone in the room.

"The boys said after they have finished packing, they'll come here and call us." said Hinata.

"Btw (btw : by the way), how come you need to use your magic at home instead of here?" asked Tenten to Sakura.

"I can only use magic outside my house when I'm 18 (the eight teens are still 16) because it's my clan's law. I can only teleport." replied Sakura in a sad tone.

The girls finished packing their stuff and waited for the boys...

"What's taking them so long just to pack their stuff!" screamed Ino, just because she tired of waiting (impatient girl), as if on que (is that how you spell it?) the boys came in Hinata's room to say they're done.

"Lets go already! I wanna see Sakura-chan's house!" shouted Naruto with excitement.

And with that, the eight teens went into the living room and waited for Sakura's instructions.

"First we need to go round in a circle," they went in a circle "Then we join hands with the person next to you," and they joined hands "Then I do a couple of hand seals and then we're off!" said Sakura, which did the hand seals, joined hands with the two people next to her and then a 'poof' sound went and smoke was made.

In Sakura's home

They arrived at Sakura's home and looked around the place with wide eyes (well, the girls and Naruto) because her house is bigger than the Hyuuga Estate.

"How big is your house Sakura!" said Ino as she was looking around her house in amazement.

"I think it's a bit bigger than the Hyuuga's Estate, we had a lot of clans that use magic in this house so there were a really big number of clans here." said Sakura, as she was looking for something around the house.

"What are you looking for Sakura?" said Tenten as she noticed Sakura looking for something.

"I'm trying to find a book." Sakura said, still searching for a certain find of book.

"Is it this one?" said Naruto as he picked up a random book of a bookshelf.

"No." came the reply from Sakura.

"This one?" as he picked up another random book.

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"NO!" shouted Sakura as she went to her parent's room to look for the book, then came back down stairs with nothing in her hands.

"God! Where the fuck is it!" she screamed in frustration.

"What does the book look like, so we can all look for it." said Shika, with the other boys, nodding their heads.

"It's a green book with a title that says : Magic Spells For Experts." she said, still searching.

And so, everyone started looking for the book in Sakura's home.

An hour later

An hour later (a bit long to look for a book) Hinata found the book under Sakura's bed.

"I've got it guys!" said Hinata, but no one heard her.

"I have the book guys! I found it!" she said, still she wasn't heard.

"I'VE GOT THE BLOODY BOOK! IT WAS UNDER SAKURA'S BED!" shouted Hinata at the top of her lungs, now everyone heard her, surprised that she shouts.

"Thanks Hinata!" said Sakura, looking for a certain page in the book, until she finally found it.

"Yes, I've got the page!" Sakura rushed to her kitchen, getting ingrediants.

"What are you making Sakura?" said Ino looking at the page.

"I'm making a potion that can make you fly and a potion that makes you invisible, so only your friends can see you." said Sakura putting some ingrediants in a pot.

"Wow, I never knew you can make that kind of stuff! I wanna try some when your done!" Naruto said wanting to take a gulp of the flying potion.

"It'll take a while, so you can watch T.V in the living room." said Sakura.

A few mins later

A few mins later, Sakura managed to finish both potions and handed each person one flying potion and one invisible potion, she only needs one cause she knows how to fly.

"I'll show you guys an example for each potion if your not sure if it works, first I'll start by flying." she kicked one foot off the ground, followed by the other and she started to float.

"OMG (OMG : Oh My God) I wanna try!" screamed Tenten, she drank the potion and kicked her feet off the ground and was like Sakura, floating.

Then everyone else drank the potion and kicked off the ground and floated, but Naruto kicked off the ground too hard, he was like a rocket ship going up and bumped hid head hard on the ceiling, everyone else started to laugh.

"Next I'll show you the invisible potion, after you drink it you'll disappear for a second and reappear, like so." she drank the potion and disappered for a second and came back. Everyone else followed and they disappeared and came back looking visible.

"Now lets go outside, since we can't walk because it's flooded, we'll fly and no one else will see us!" Sakura headed to the main door, opened it then she flew out with the others following her, except Naruto he needed help how to control himself flying, Hinata noticed he wasn't following, so she helped him, by holding his hand and she started to blush, and Naruto was blushing too.

_**TBC...**_

lame chappie that's what i think...

i'll update soon, hope you liked it and R&R!

('-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-') 


	6. Chapter 6 : Scaring People!

**Scaring people!**

Hope you like this chappie!

When Naruto managed how to control flying, Sakura went infront of the girl that she was fighting with (in chappie 1) and started to make faces at her and started to make evil laughs (people can hear them, just cant see them), the girl started to freak and ran as fast as she can, but she tripped over a can (pathetic!) and landed in a big, deep puddle which was mixed with mud, so she was dirty.

"I'm a ghost that has come to haunt you for eternity!" Sakura cackled evilly to make the girl scared.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! DON'T HURT ME! I PROMISE I WON'T DO ANYTHING WRONG AND WON'T BULLY PEOPLE ANYMORE!" and with that she ran and ran and ran until she tripped over (again...) landing face first.

"I think she's unconcious. Oh well, serves her right for messing with me." she turned to her friends that were laughing their heads off (especially the boys).

"That was funny! I wish I can do that to someone." said Tenten, calming herself from the laughter.

"I would do that to a teacher, I wanna see the looks on their faces!" Hinata said, giggling like mad.

"Actually, we could but where do they live?" asked Sakura.

"Kakashi lives down there." said Neji pointing to an apartment (they're above the trees so no one will hear them).

"Lets go then!" yelled Naruto, rushing to Kakashi's housewith everyone trailing behind, sighing.

Kakashi's place

When they saw Kakashi reading his perverted book, Naruto picked up one of the _Come Come Paradise_ volumes and threw it at Kakashi, making him look around his home trying to see the person who threw the book at him, there was no one in site except him.

Continuing (is that how you spell it?) reading his book, severeal books came at him (from the eight teens) enjoying throwing stuff at the teacher.

"Who's there!" shouted Kakashi in fright (imagine his face looking terrified!) picking up his books from the floor.

"We are spirits that will haunt you until you will be good to your pupils in school!" Neji said in a ghost-like voice, trying to scare him.

"What have I done wrong to my students!" yelled Kakashi, still scared.

"You read those dirty novels in front of young people is bad!" screamed Ino in a high-pitched voice (i dunno why I gave her a high-pitched scary voice).

"And you make the pupils DIE of boredom when you start the class!" shouted Naruto, with a deep voice.

"So what should I do to make them not bored?" asked Kakashi that managed to calm down.

"Well, you can take them out for a class vacation for a few weeks." suggested Hinata in a frightening voice (random thing, i know i know).

"But what happens if the principle (Tsunade) doesn't agree with it?" said Kakashi, trying to keep calm from talking to spirits (that's what he thinks).

"Well, we'll haunt you and the principle for eternity cause you would be doing a bad thing and the teens want a break!" said Shika (soz for not making him talk for a while!)

"I..I..I'll..t..t.try to..c..convince..h...h..her by taking..t.th.them to..H..Hawaii for...t..t..two or..th..three weeks!" he was starting to get nervous cause he can feel them drawing closer to him.

"We'll leave you at peace but we WILL be watching your every move..." said Sasuke, leaving the apartment with the others following him, leaving an unconcious Kakashi on the floor.

Outside in the sky

"OMG! That was funny! Did you see Kakashi's face (it's the way Kakashi looked at them) he looked like he was going to die!" laughted out loud from Naruto, with the others laughing as well.

"I'm gonna go back to practice more magic, and also the two potion's effects are fading away so we should all go back." said Sakura, heading back to her house.

At Sakura's house

When everyone got to Sakura's house, they watched T.V while Sakura was deciding on what kind of spell to work on next, then the doorbell went.

(this bit is gonna be a bit random so bear with me here!)

When Sakura opened the door, it was...

"Uncle! (can't be bothered giving him a name), I haven't seen you for ages!" screamed Sakura in delight, seeing her uncle again.

"Sakura, I heard what happened to my brother and his wife, so I'm passing this scroll down to you, since you're the only one that hasn't used it yet, you aren't suppose to use this until you are 18 years old but since your parents are dead, I'll give this to you now." her uncle handed her a scroll and bid his farewell to Sakura and her friends.

_**TBC...**_

I'm kinda tired typing this chappie coz it took me ages to think of what they can do while flying and being invisible. and guess what's written or contains inside the scroll! I'll update soon!

('-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-') 


	7. Chapter 7 : Inside the scroll!

**Inside the scroll!**

I dunno what to put in for the title so yeh... enjoy da chappie!

When Sakura's uncle left, her friends went up to her "What did you get!" said Naruto.

"What's in that scroll? Open it! Open it! Open it!" screamed Ino like a pig with delight, thinking that it has money in it (which doesn't have any!)

Sakura opened the scroll, but it had nothing in it!

"WTF! There's nothing in it!" yelled eveyone, except Sakura.

"Only people that use magic can see it you nit-wits! Just incase someone might steal it!" screamed Sakura, making Naruto sad, cause he thought it was a token to have 5 bowls of ramen at Ichiraku for free! (random, I know!)

"Well, what does it say?" asked Sasuke.

"I can't tell you!" said Sakura, sticking out her tongue "But come outside, I wanna show you what's in the scroll, instead of telling you. It's more simple!" Sakura went outside, with her friends following her to the Haruno's HUGE garden.

Sakura did some twist and turns with her rod (but different style from the first time she did it) and called out the Aeon's name.

"Come out Taigaa! (Tiger)" then a portal was made on the garden fence and out came a tiger (the orange one with black stripes)

"ROAR!" Taigaa 'roared', which made seven teens scared to death and especially Naruto sayi-I mean shouting...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S GONNA EAT ME ALIVE!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto was running around the garden (It's the size of a football stadium!)

Then it started to make growling noises and laid down on the grass, then tried to snooze off (cause he was bored and was having a head-ache from people screaming loudly)

"I'm trying to sleep but you guys keep screaming! YAWN Shut up already!" Taigaa was REALLY tired so then he just slept with people looking at him like this : O.O

"Did he just talk?", "Animals aren't suppose to talk are they?", "Did hell just freeze over!" everyone was surprised that animals can talk.

"That's why they're called Aeons because they are special, it's not like cats and dogs can speak normally can they." Sakura said as the teens calmed down from the shock of an animal talking.

"Well actually, I hear cats, dogs and other animals speak normally, but other people that use magic don't have that kind of power." eveyone was staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'll show you, I'm just going to get my cat Stardust." and with that, she went inside her house. She came back out with a black cat that has the shape of a star on it's forehead.

"AAAWWW! IT'S SOOOOOO KAWAII!" the other three girls rushed up to Stardust and started to pet her, with the cat purring in delight.

"It's saying that you guys are petting her back to hard, I'll cast a spell on it so you can hear it speak like us." then Sakura had cast a spell on Stardust (cant be arsed naming the spell).

"Can you girls stop petting my back! It's getting sore cause you are pushing it!" Stardust snapped at the three girls that were petting the cat, looking shocked.

Then Stardust was walking towards Taigaa trying to wake him up.

"Oi, wake up will ya! You can't sleep her you know, people will see you hear, running screaming 'AAAAHHHH! IT'S A TIGER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!' sort of way!" the small cat was yelling in the big tiger's ear, making him wake up and started to swear.

"What the fuck do you want! I'm trying to fucking sleep cause those fucking kids over there is fucking giving me a head-ache, and now you're fucking annoying me!" Taigaa shouted at the poor inoccent (spell?) black cat and making the eight teens grabbing onto something to keep them down from flying away.

"Oh yeah, can I just ask who summoned me here?" everyone (and the little cat) sweat-dropped at the change of mood the Aeon had.

Sakura raised her had up "I'm Haruno Sakura, the one who summoned you." she said in her normal voice, not shaky or confident.

"Haruno clan, eh? Well then, do you and your friends want a ride around the city on my back and the little cat of yours?" asked Taigaa.

"Oh and to answer you question while shouting in my ear, no one can see me except my master, my master's friends, anyone that can use magic and any type of cat like you can see me."

"Fine, do you guys wanna ride?" asked Sakura, turning to her seven friends answering 'yes' especially Naruto shouting...

"WOOHOO! WE GET TO SEE THE WHOLE CITY ON A TIGER'S BACK WITHOUT PEOPLE KNOWING!

WOOHOO!" then he got six bonks on the head (Hinata didnt want to hit him)

"Then hop on then! I'll be leaving without you!" shouted Sakura as she was already on Taigaa's back, with Stardust in her arms. Eveyone got on Taigaa's back and he jumped over the garden fence and leaping around the city, making the eight teens go like this : O.O and shouting 'WOOHOO's and 'THIS IS THE BEST!' and stuff like that without people noticing or hearing them, but they didn't know someone was watching them...

"Soon your powers will be mine Haruno Sakura..." (Guess who?)

_**TBC...**_

That was kinda creepy writing the last part, especially I am typing this at night...

Hope you enjoyed this chappie! I'll update as soon as I can! Reviews Plz!

('-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-') 


	8. Chapter 8 : Riding on an animal!

**Riding on an animal!**

Sakura4eva: Da ppl dat gave me reviews wasn't helpful for this chappie! (I start to cry)

Sakura: Awww, don't worry! Atleast you managed to make a new chappie! (Glares at you readers!)

Ino: THEY'RE EVIL I TELL YOU! EEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!

Sakura4eva: I'm fine now... No one gave me ideas so it took me a LOOOOOOOOOOONG while to make this chapter! Oh well, atleast I did one...

Tenten: But they didn't help you though! (Also glares at you readers!)

Sakura4eva: It's ok! It's not their fault! Or was it... (I look at you readers with a suspicious look) Oh well! Here's the new chappie!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner selves**'

"WOOHOO! THIS IS THE BEST RIDE EVER!" shouted Naruto, making his friends to cover their ears.

"Will someone shut him up! I know it's fun but he is making my ears sore!" shouted Taigaa.

Then Sakura had put a spell on Naruto, and he managed to shut up.

"Finally! You should of done that a long time ago!" said Shika, being glad that Naruto isn't talking for once.

"Well no one asked me to, did they?" no one replied.

"Anyway! Where do you guys wanna go to? I can take you anywhere you want!"

"I wanna go to the new Amusement park!"

"No! The mall!"

"No! The library!" (I wander who said that, I don't have a clue myself...)

"NO! THE ZOO!" (Now that was Naruto! The spell that was casted on him had worn off... What a shame!)

"We just went a few months ago!"

"What about the museum!"

"BORING!"

"How about the beach!"

"WAY TOO FAR!"

"How about The Haunted Mansion!" Sakura suggested when she wasn't able to talk, since everyone was shouting at eachother.

"Yeah! That would be fun! I heard rumours that when you enter the house, you can't get back out!" said Tenten, looking very excited, when Hinata looked the opposite.

"Fine, let's go!' then Taigaa zoomed off to The Haunted Mansion at the speed of light, while Orochimaru and his group of slaves were following Sakura and her friends. He started to chuckle.

'This is gonna be fun, I can take Sakura away from her friends. Heeheehee...' his chuckle turned into a very evil chuckling, then to laughing maniacly (sp?) when his group of men started to laugh evilly with him...

_**TBC...**_

Sakura4eva: Soz for it to be VEEERRRYYY short but I don't want my readers to wait a long time now do I?

Sakura: You should of waited to get more reviews so they can beg you to make a new chappie! (Starts to laugh evilly, until she chocked on the lack of air)

Sakura4eva: Ok... That was sooooo unSakura like... Anyway! R&R! (Waves good-bye)


	9. Not a chapter! Sorry!

Hi everyone! This is not a chapter so I'm REALLY sorry about this! The reason is because I have a lot of tests and homework to do for school, so I'm really sorry about this! I'll be continuing this story but later in the next month or so, so I'm really sorry for you guys that like this story so you need to hold on until I update! This goes for ALL my stories! (even though I have only 3) So I hope you'll review when I update!


End file.
